Under The Moon And The Stars
by AbhiQ
Summary: "Saoirse was always too different. She always plays her cards so close to her chest. Do you understand? Saoirse always knows. And if…if she said something you should listen or at least, keep it in mind. Okay?" SI-OC -


Chapter 1 : A rising moon

It was the evening of the Mikaelson's party. Caroline, in a desperate bid to keep her friendship with Saoirse afloat, had invited her, even though the Mikaelson's were Originals and extremely dangerous. Even though she had gone behind Elena's back who was still of the notion that Saoirse couldn't handle it. Although she played it of as 'Saoirse shouldn't have to deal with this'. Saoirse herself was of the opinion that having two 150 year old vampires lust after her had obviously gone to her head and that the very idea that Elena could 'deal with something Saoirse herself couldn't was preposterous. (Only Bonnie agreed with Elena. Then again, the judgmental witch was Elena's personal dog, so really she didn't count. Even the doppelganger's brother was of the same opinion and the boy had dated the witch.)

So armed with an easy smile, light makeup in the form of a bright shade of red that she covetously referred to as 'her shade' and a dress. But it wasn't just a dress, it was pure white peplos cinched under her bust and floated to her calves. They were spread out around her like petals, caressing her skin her she moved. The white tapered out to a pale green, seamlessly mimicking fresh froth that the sea churned out every day at duck and dawn. The dress was backless and the neckline plunged down deep enough to offer just the right amount of cleavage to tempt. She had completed the outfit with Grecian sandles that were laced up her knees with crisscrossing satin ribbons. Her arms were bare expect for the family charm bracelet. All in all, she made for a tantalizing vision.

Once she crossed into the mansion, she made her way to Caroline.

Gesturing to the dress she was wearing she said, "A gift?"

Caroline scowled. "There's absolutely no need to rub it in."

Saoirse chuckled. "There is absolutely every need to rub it in. Never mind that though. Where are our esteemed hosts? I have a gift."

"I thought you only gave hosts gifts if you were personally invited?"

"You are correct. I am very glad to have rubbed off on you, even in the smallest quantities. That is why you are going to present it to them."

"No, I'm not. At least not alone. Besides there's so many of them. Who do I give it to?"

"The hostess is supposed to be the one to receive them, so that means the mother. But she is so positively creepy that you may give it her daughter. But just this once. I won't have you slacking off."

"Rebekah?", she looked over at her friend sharply. "My,my. One would consider that an almost positive endorsement coming from."

"Caroline Forbes! Don't you go around spilling my secrets." Flashing a grin, Saoirse pulled Caroline sedately towards Rebekah Mikaelson who was already looking curiously at them.

* * *

Gesturing politely with only a hint of haughtiness, Caroline spoke with all the grace of a rich socialite. "Rebekah, my dear friend Saoirse. Saoirse, Rebekah."

Rebekah, in turn introduced her brothers Elijah, Niklaus and Kol. Murmuring her own pleasantries, Saoirse complemented the decor and congratulated Niklaus on building the mansion in record time. She forked over the bottle of 1864, Merlot with an airy,"Welcome to Mystic Falls. It's a fortune to make your acquaintance."

"Fortune? Are you sure? Many would argue that an acquaintance with our family has not ended so well for them." The youngest brother seemed to delight in being contrary. Elijah Mikaelson said something that Saoirse could not catch. Although Caroline seemed to. Judging from her expression, she wasn't too happy to be forced in this situation.

With stark eyes and a barely-there smile, she focused her gaze on the family."I have made a habit of not saying things I don't mean." Just as she was about to say something else, Carol Lockwood approached Niklaus and Caroline took the opportunity to try drag her away. At least she tried. Elena Gilbert came upon them at that very instance and pulled her away without so much as an excuse me.

"How very rude she is. She wasn't always like that of course. My Da used to say that knowing one's worth in the grand scheme of things would centre you. But Elena seems to find react terribly to realizing her own insignificance. Not that it matters much, destined as she is to sink." Pausing, she considered the three ancient vampires in front of her. "Don't drink the champagne."

Rebekah sputtered. "What?"

Frowning a little, Saoirse repeated. "Don't drink the champagne."

She gave the ball room a wide sweep with her expressive eyes before bidding them an elegant adieu. She left in her wake three stunned vampires. With a furious expression, Niklaus made to go after when Caroline appearing out of nowhere laid a hand on his arm. "Don't. Look, this isn't easy to explain because she always plays her cards close to her chest. Even when we were children Saoirse was always too different. She'd do things like one minute your putting your favorite charm bracelet on a dresser and you find your wrist clamped by a pale hand and a calm smile. She'd remind you that the last time you put it there you made a big fuss about it being lost and she'd make a suggestion. Why not keep it in the cupboard? The next day your parents would have had a major fight and only and only the cupboard would be standing. She'd look at a clear sky and say we should try playing Cluedo. An hour later it would be raining. Elena, we should learn to bake today. Get your mom. Dr. Gilbert would come home and praise the Lord that the girls didn't come out to the hospital because there would have been a gruesome accident. Do you understand? Saoirse always knows. And if…if she said something you should listen or at least, keep it in mind. Okay?" With that, she too was swallowed by the crowd.

* * *

Later that night when Esther confirms her linking spell, she is all too astounded to find that it is simply not working.

* * *

Far away, at a distance, sitting on a windowsill is a raven haired girl. She looks at the moon , soon to be full and smiles. And what a smile it was!


End file.
